bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Dizzy Dishes
Dizzy Dishes' is a 1930 cartoon about '''out-of-work actors' who work at a nightclub. The short film begins with a chorus of singing flapper cats. Bimbo waits on a hungry gorilla and then goes to the kitchen to prepare the order, roast duck. When he is about to bring it to the gorilla's table, he sees an anthropomorphic French poodle-esque caricature of Helen Kane (dubbed "The Original Boop-Oop-a-Doop-Girl") performing a "Boop Oop a Doop" song onstage, and falls in love at first sight. He completely forgets about his hungry customer and dances onstage with the duck. The gorilla gets furious and begins to chase after Bimbo, who escapes on a wooden train.' Quotes *Bimbo: "'Roast Duck!" *Bimbo: "'''Poop-Oop-a-Doop-Poo!" *Betty Boop: "I have to have Poopa-Doopa-Doopa-Doo-Poop-Oop-a-Doop Whoopee!" Characters *Singing Dancing Flapper Cats *Betty Boop (Unnamed) *Bimbo *Gus Gorilla Cast & Crew *Margie Hines as Betty Boop/Cats *Billy Murray as Bimbo *William Billy Costello as Gus Gorilla *Max Fleischer (Producer) *Dave Fleischer (Director) *Grim Natwick (Animator) Grim Natwick on Betty Boop's Creation One day, Dave Fleischer handed Grim Natwick a photograph of singer Helen Kane and asked him to design a caricature. Fleischer had found a sound-alike, and planned to use her in the upcoming Talkartoon, Dizzy Dishes. Grim exaggerated Kane’s wide eyes and rosebud mouth, creating a slightly coarse, but strikingly original design. A few weeks later, Dave Fleischer asked Natwick to design a girlfriend for Bimbo to star as the "fair young maiden" in a cartoon adaptation of the popular song "Barnacle Bill The Sailor". Natwick streamlined and refined his caricature of Kane for the part, but Dave Fleischer objected, insisting that since Bimbo was a dog, his girlfriend should also be a dog. Natwick quickly sketched Betty Boop’s head on a four-legged canine body. He held up the drawing next to the pretty girl design, and asked, 'Which would you rather have as your girlfriend? A girl? Or a dog?' Fleischer laughed and agreed that the pretty girl was the right choice Grim Natwick: "In 1930 I created Betty Boop. By brief history is that - uh - I don’t know if you’re interested. I worked for so many studios. I started with a dog with long graceful ears and a cute little collar, but I thought a dog can't sing this song." Margie Hines the Original Voice of Betty Boop At the age of 17 Marjorie Louise Hines won first place in a local Helen Kane impersonation content sponsored by Paramount Pictures, which was held in Brooklyn. Hines then went on tour and was seen performing by Billy Murray, who found what the Fleischer Studios were seeking in Betty Boop. Margie Hines was the original voice of Betty Boop and portrayed the character in Dizzy Dishes and Barnacle Bill in 1930. The cartoon to follow Barnacle Bill (Mysterious Mose) starred Little Ann Little. Hines continued to do the role in 1931 up until 1932, when some career opportunities came her way. The role of the character was then taken over by Mae Questel in 1931, and was shared with several other women. Hines continued to portray Betty on radio, sharing the role with Questel and Bonnie Poe, and returned to voice the character in 1938, going on to finish the original series as Betty Boop in 1939. Before Hines entered the entertainment field, she was employed as an office worker in New York. Betty's Origin The as-yet-unevolved Betty Boop is drawn as an anthropomorphic dog. Except for the ears, she resembles Betty Boop in her latest incarnation. Also, she is merely a side character; the main plotline revolves around the incompetent chef Bimbo and the irate gorilla-customer. The character that debuted in Dizzy Dishes was such a massive hit that Fleischer Studios decided to use her again. Dave Fleischer had regarded Betty as being very''' ugly''' in her first appearance, so they gradually re-designed her. From the 1930 short Mysterious Mose, Betty had became silmmer and, by 1931, she had lost the snout. From 1932 onwards, she became a fully human character. Grim Natwick created Betty Boop after he was handed a photograph of 1920s singer and actress Helen Kane, and had used Kane as the basis for Betty; Kane later launched a lawsuit over this, only to lose because she failed to prove her claims as her singing style was quite common in the early 20s-30s, plus every flapper girl (most prominently Clara Bow, the "It Girl") had similar hairstyles as Kane. It was later discovered that Kane had taken the''' scat lyrics''' from a little-known African-American performer by the name of Baby Esther. Other claims were that a witness had heard the phrase uttered in an Edith Griffith song, and another defense asked Kane if she had heard a 1914 song called "Bou Dou Ba Da Boum", which she denied. Music *"I Have To Have You" Gallery 2sasasssaa.jpg 33333.jpg Betty Boop is a helen kane parody.jpg Dizzy Dish1.jpg Dizzy dishes.jpg Dizzzzy Dishessss.PNG Page3 9.jpg DizzyDishesGrimNatwick.jpg Trivia *Was released on the 9th of August in 1930. *Betty Boop performs Helen Kane's hit song "I Have to Have You", from the 1929 film Pointed Heels. whilst performing on top of a table. *The character uses a variety of Boops and Poops in song, as Boop Oop a Doop was not officially used until 1932. *Gus the Gorilla, another character from the Betty Boop series, also appears at the cabaret where he is seen trying to order a roast duck from Bimbo. *The cartoon starts off with a group of flapper cats dancing to the crazy jingle theme. *At the age of 17, Margie Hines was hired for this one-shot to record the cover of a song previously sung by Helen Kane. *The public's reaction was so great that Paramount urged Fleischer to continue developing this cartoon caricature of Helen Kane. *This animated short is considered the first Betty Boop cartoon from the Talkartoon series. *Helen Kane was flattered when she saw Dizzy Dishes. *Betty Boop had become more popular in the 1932 cartoon Stopping the Show, when she had evolved from canine to a human girl. *In 1932, Helen Kane had seen Betty Boop in Stopping the Show, performing Kane's hit "That's My Weakness Now", and spoke with friends that told her the cartoon character resembled her. Later, Kane launched a two-way lawsuit against both Paramount Publix Corporation '''and '''Fleischer Studios, claiming that the Betty character featured in the series was a deliberate caricature of her, and wanted Betty Boop stopped by injunction. Dizzy Dishes was used as evidence in court. Category:Episodes